The Trollstuck Role Play
by Beloved-Soulless
Summary: This is a role play between myself and a close friend of mine with OC's. We don't own Hometsuck, we do own the Characters and the plot. ((Genres may change as the story progresses))


Desclamier- I do not own Homestuck, I do own the characters and the story plot.

Information- Lotten is Purple(Pink) blood, Firras is Olive blood.

Lotten managed to drag himself up and out of his bed. He noticed his lusus, Tank was sleeping on the floor moving around in his dreaming state. Lotten stumbled to his husktop on his stone grey desk. He turned it on closing all the "special" things he had up. He cracked his fingers and began typing

BaitStealing BS began pestering AsymmetricalTerrorist AT

BS: hhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy 

The tone of Firras husktop echoes through the long hallways. Firras stuck his head through the large door, looking up and down the spacious hallway. Down in the easy wing he could hear the tell tale sound of his Lusus scratching against the granite floor. Striving he step back into his little room, fixing his hair to the absolute perfection. He strolled of the room and down the hall, into the maze of long hallways that look the same. Firras finally made it to his room, the only door that looked different. The walls of the room were covered in motivation pictures, you know the index of small fluffy creatures hand by their necks over pools of acid. Duress flipped his hair and moved over to his desk, his husktop screen flashed with a new message from BS.

AT: HELLO AGAIn

BS: what are you . . . . . . .

BS: um. . . . . Uh . . . . . .

And there goes his train of thought again. Off the tracks. It took him a few mintues to remember what he was planning to type.

BS: tired of me all ready?

Firras stared at his screen for awhile waiting for his comrade to finally type out his scattered thoughts. He rested his head in his hands, peaking through his fingers. "Fucking finally." He exclaimed, reaching for his keyboard.

AT: THE FUCK KIND OF QUESTION IS THAt? ACTUALLY, DON'T ANSWER THAT, ILL BE HERE ALL WEEk.

Lotten frowned at the last response. -god he's an ass- Lotten thought fight the urge not to type it.

BS: well some1 is a bit . . . . . . bitchy 2day

He grined seeing he fast he can brake this low shit blood

BS: no w8 you're always like that

Firras groaned and typed back, smashing the keys.

AT: SHUT YOUR GLUB HOLE. . . JAILBAIT! HA!

Lotton shift in his seat thing of a reply.

BS: did I ever tell how. . . . .

BS: . . . . . . . .

BS: Damn it I just had it!

AT: COME NOW, I'M SURE IF WE JUST SIT HERE FOR A WHOLE SWEEP IT'LL COME BACK TO YOu.

Firras laughed as he typed, flipping hair from his face, he looked through the open skylight. The night sky swirled around, perfectly cruel.

He was so frustrated he want to type every curse word known to trolls. Out his little fit of rage he slammed his head on the keyboard

BS:mhgfdswtyuljgfdsfcvbnmnbvcx

looking up to see what he had he could obly say one thing "FUCK"

Firras dropped his head back down to look at his screen. He titled his head to the side. "Huh."

AT: WHAT NOw? FORGET HOW TO TYPE OR SOMETHINg?

BS: did you 4get how 2 be a nice person?

it was the best come back he could think of at the time. His memory issues drive him insane they drive everyone insane.

AT: WAS I SUPPOSE TO BE NICe? I SEEM TO HAVE MISSED AN IMPORTANT MEMo.

Out in the hallway Firras's Lusus crawled by. His large shadow passed over Firras's door, he slowly closed the husktop so the light wouldn't be seen. The shadow passed by and the Lusus continued to crawl down the hall.

BS: you? Read memos? I didn't know you even got them!

Lotten looked around in his room. Nothing but posters of movies and book he followed. Tank grunted in his sleep the kicked a back leg. Lotten just rolled his eyes at his Lusus.

Firras slowly lifted the lid of his husktop to reply to his fellow troll.

AT: WELL, I DON'T GET THEM, I FIND THEM. THEY ARE INTERESTING TO READ. THE PERSON WRITING TOTALLY FAILS, AND THE INFORMATION IS BURIED UNDER A FUCK TON OF RANTS AND ONE SIDED CONVERSATIONS.

Lotten snorted at AT's last response. He couldn't believe there's somebody that stupid.

BS: so pretty much like when you start and no1 can get you 2 stop and you go on 4ever and ever and

BS: uh

BS: ever

AT: I DO NOT GO ON AND ON FOREVEr. I GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT AT ALL TIMEs. UNLIKE SOME WHO CAN'T TYPE ONE SENTENCE IN UNDER A MINUTe.

Firras laughed as he typed, punching the enter button.

Lotten could feel his pink blood burn with rage taking a deep breath he typed.

BS: well sorry if I'm perfect

BS: and neither are you

BS: you shit blood

BS: you're just a

BS: a

BS: a ASSFUCK

AT: OH WHAt. I WALKED AWAY TO FIX MY HAIR, CAME BACK AND YOU STILL WEREN'T FUCKING DONE, SO I LEFT AGAIN TO FIND FOOd. *MUNCh*

"he's just trying to piss you off" Lotten told himself closing his eyes and draging his fingers in his hair until they hit the base of his horns. "He's trying to piss you off." cracking his neck he stared at the screen thinking of what to say.

AT: WHERE DID YOU GO FISHy? DID YOU FORGET TO BREATH, OR MAYBE YOU JUST DROWNED CAUSE YOU DID BREATH UNDERWATEr. THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS TO SAY THE FUCKING LEASt.

The sound of his husktop made Lotten opened his eyes. He read the last response and felt his blood rush to his face and began to crush the key to reply.

BS: How in hell can I drown?!

BS: I'm a fucking seadewller!

BS: it's like you choking on air!

BS: it just doesn't work!

AT: OH IT LIVEs! WHAT A GLORIOUS NIGHt. I WAS ONLY LOOKING OF FOR YOUR SAFTy. [:

AT: BUT REALLY IF YOU AT GOING TO BE LIKE THAt. MAYBE ILL GO TALK TO SOMEONE WHO ISN'T A FUCKING KEPT WHO FRIEND IN HIS OWN ELEMENt.

AT: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I STILL THINK YOU DROWNED AND ARE JUST TOO ASHAMED TO ADMIT IT.

Lotten slamed his hand on the desk making everything shake which caused Tank to wake up. AT was the only one you could piss him off like this, he didn't understand why he just could. Tank walked up behind Lotten and nudged him with his large nose. Lotten just pushed his purring lusus aside and began to type.

BS: huh?

BS: could you say that again I tuned you out

BS: because I realized I don't give a

BS: fuck

Firras glared at his screen. He tsked and cracked his fingers, ghosting them over the keyboard. He was not one to take lightly to being ignored.

AT: OH IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU GOt? FOR A SECOND I MIGHT HAVE BE WARY OF AN ALL OUT ATTACK, BUT ALL I GOT WAS A FEW DROPS OF WATER THAT CASCADES FROM YOU EYE HOLES.

BS: what?

BS: sorry

BS: when you start bitching I just

BS: ignore you

He chuckled typing out his thoughts. Tank leaned over and licked his cheek which made Lotten jump do to his cold tongue. "S-Stop that boy!" he stuttered pushes the tiger-shark being away.

Firras growled and he shook with anger, starting down his husktop.

AT: FUCK WHAT EVER FISH BOy! I CAN SEE THE SUN COMING OUT ALREADY, I'M LEAVING NOw.

BS: the sun!?

BS: you don't even know how hard I'm laugh right now!

BS: it's only been 1 hour

AT: FUCK YOU ITS REALLY BRIGHT OUTSIDE. FUCK, WILL YOU JUST HOLE On.

Firras walked away from his husktop. He kept it open, its glow filled the room. He walked out his room, his Lusus was no where in sight. "Good, good." He snuck down the hall, leaving in the tunnels, it hard to find a window to look outside fully.

Lotten smiled showing his row of shark like teeth know he finally managed to turn the tables on him.

BS: what's the matter is some1

BS upset?

Firras cocked his head as he heard the telltale sound of the trollian message ding. He shook his head, he'll still be there, typing away when he got back anyway. Firras walked through the long hallways, all winding with hallways that stretch further into the presumed mountain. He kept walking hoping to find the rooms closer to the entrance, where he would be able to see outside.

Lotten frowned when he noticed no response.

BS: listen

BS uh

BS: Firras

BS: I'm uh

BS: sorry

Lotten felt his gut sink as he hit enter. He shouldn't be apologizing to him he started, but why did he feel sorry for him?

Firras stopped suddenly as he felt something breath down his neck. He slowly turned his head and was face to nose with his Lusus. The giant rat look right at his ward, he nudged him forward and led Firras to the entrance, which has the rooms with the windows. The Lusus sat in front of the round door, blocking any escape. Firras growled at him and walked into one of the many, "living rooms". This room was a little high up the contain, giving a good view of the land outside. From here he could see far, but no light, the moon hung low in the sky, rising upwards. Firras rubbed the back of his neck, he walked over into the other "living" space. Still no light to be seen .

Lotten sighed hanging his head then looked over to tank who had a worried expression on with his eyes wide, his back and his head tilted to the

Lotten sighed hanging his head then looked over to tank who had a worried expression on with his eyes wide, his back and his head tilted to the side. "I'm fine." He reassured the white fish beast by petting his head. Lotten bite in to his lip Tank nudged him with his large nose again. "I said I'm fine"

Firras sighed and walked back into the hall. He looked down at his Lusus. The rat looked up and tilted his head to the side. Firras reached out and patted his head. "Guess it was nothing." He said shaking his, not trusting what he saw outside. He turned quickly and made his way back to his room, he could hear the trollian message ding all the way down the hall. He shook his head, put quickened his pace. To get to his room faster. He sat back down at his husktop.

AT: YOU ALRIGHt? SO, NO SUN, BUT IT GOT REALLY FUCKING BRIGHT, I DON'T GET It. FUCK, DID YOU SEE ANYTHING, UNDER THE SEa?

BS: oh

BS: uh

BS: nope

BS: nothing

BS: you sure you're not just losing it?

AT: FUCK WHY DO I EVEN ASK THAT WAS PAINFUl.

Firras looked around his room, he had a few joining room, one had a thin window that ran along the wall just under the ceiling. He swore he was something really bright. If not the sun, then fire? But he didn`t see anything outside.

BS: maybe you asked

BS: because

BS: you have

BS: uh

BS flushed 4 me

Lotten laughed at his theory, then stop and wounder how awkward it would be if he did.

Firras gaged as he saw the last message from Lotten.

AT: OH GOd! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAt!

AT: OH MAN, WAIt. DO YOU HAVE FLUSHED FEELING FOR Me?

Lotten felt blood rush to his face not out rage but out of complete embarrassment.

BS: NO!

BS: I was

BS: it was

BS: no just

AT: YEAH, YEAh. I CAN SEE THE TRUE LIGHT OF THE WHOLE FUCKING SITUATION NOw.

AT: BUT I'm GOING TO TELL YOU KNOW, I DON'T SEE USE BEING MATESPRITES.

Firras shook his head, rubbing his forehead. "That could have been Weird. Ha, well..."

BS: matesprits!?

BS: MATESPRITS!?

BS: I wouldn't even be pale with you!

BS: you drive me

BS: in

BS: fucking

BS: sane

Lotten could feel his blush get worse and worse just thinking about them red together.

Firras laughed as he watched Lotten freak out. He knew he would hit a nerve but he didn't think it would be that funny. He banged his hand on his desk, holding his arm around his stomach.

AT: NOW THAT FEELING IN MUTUAl. I MEAN, ID RATHER SUCK A FUCK THEN BE MATESPRITES WITH YOu.

BS: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

BS: I don't need these pictures in my head!

Just thinking of kissing Firras made him feel gross let alone fill BUCKETS with him. That made him want to lose whatever he ate instantly.

AT: OH MAN I WISH I COULD SEE YOUR FACe.

AT: I BET ITS FUCKING GOOd.

BS: I don't know if your doing this 2 piss me off or if do really have feelings 4 me!

AT: LIKE I WOULD EVER HAVE FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR YOu. ITS JUST THE FUNNIEST THING TO ANNOYING YOU FUCKING SHITLESs!

BS: oh my cod

BS: oh my COD

BS: I feel like crying right now!

AT: OH IF YOU DO, SEND ME A PICK OF YOUR CRYING FACe. IT WOULD MAKE MY WHOLE 6 SWEEPS WORTH It.

BS: so

BS: uh

BS: why do you keep on wanting 2

BS: sea my face

BS: huh?

AT: I WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE SO I CAN LAUGH AT YOUR PITIFUL FUCKING FACE FOR THE REST OF MY SWEEPS.

AT: BUT, ACTUALLY, FUCKING I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE. IT WOULD RUIN MY APPETITE.

BS: did I ever tell

BS: you

BS: uh

BS: um

"Shit" Lotten mumbled running his hand in his hair again. He was doing so well not forgetting but all good things must to an end. Now he's never gonna hear the end of it Firras is probably gonna laugh and laugh and laugh like he always does. "Oh well" he sighed to himself and leaned back in his chair waiting for the green blood to reply

AT: WHAT WAS THAt? DID YOU POSSIBLE FUCKING FORGEt?

AT: WE WERE DOING SO WELl.

AT:THEN YOU GO A FUCK IT ALL UP.

Firras shook his head as he typed. "Fucking Lotten, why does he always forget. I wanted to see what he had to say. WELL FUCK HIM THEN."

BS: well sorry

BS: I 4get shit

BS: it just

BS: happens

BS: you know?

Lotten hoped the green blood would understand his memory issues, but God knows what Firras tiny could understand.

AT: SHIT ALWAYS HAPPENS WITH YOU AROUNd.

AT: I MEAN REALLY, THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR THINK PAn? DID YOUR LUSUS DROP YOU ON YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHINg.

AT: CAUSE THAT WOULD EXPLAIN A MOTHERFICKING LOT.

BS: actually

BS: I don't know

BS: I just

BS: 4get shit

BS: it sorta like your

BS: bitchyness

AT: YEAH YEAH I've NOTICEd.

AT: YOUR ACTUALLY FUCKING LUCKY I TALK TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACe.

BS: well

BS: uh

BS: firras

BS: you're the only 1 I talk 2

BS: my memory issues piss every1 else off so much they don't talk 2 me

AT: YEAH, I FUCKING NOTICEd.

Firras sent that and shook his head. He knew that was true. The two have been comrades since they were practically grins. He just couldn't help himself. Firras laid his head on the desk, looking sideways at the Husktop

BS: maybe Tank did drop me

BS: he is more muscle the mind

BS: who knows

That was true about the lusus, the beast is a bit clueless and clumsy at times.

BS: and Firras

Firras sat up and read over what Lotten had write. He raised an eyebrow and slowly typed.

AT: THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOw?

BS: Fffffffuuuuuucccckkkkk

BS: sorry

BS: I 4got

Lotten hated lying to him. Sighing as Tank flicked his tail and went back to bed, he waited for a response

AT: WHAT THAT ACTUAL FUCk!

AT: ASWDEFRGTHYUJIKERGTHYJUDFRGT HYJUKICVBHJ

AT:ERTYUYTREERTYUFUCKSONOFABITC HASDFGHJK

AT: ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH

AT: AH,HUh.

Firras laid on the floor. Keyboard rested on his chest, keys missing. "I'm okay, I`m Fucking fine now."

AT: ...

BS: it just

BS: poof

AT: *FIRRAS WHISPERS* I HATE YOu. I HATE YOU SO MUCh.

Firras typed without looking at the keyboard. He has manger to oh the keys back in place. Kinda. A few weren't in the right spot and those that were, were either upside down or sideways.

BS: I h8 you 2

BS: but I don't bitch about

BS: everyday

Lotten could tell Firras was upset. The green blood would always say how he was speaking, unlike him who just wouldn't reply

AT: I DO NOT PROCLAIM MY UNDYING HATE FOR YOU EVERYDAy!

AT: THAT WOULD BE LIKE, BOARDER LINE FLUSH FEELINGS OR WHAT FUCKING EVEr.

AT: GOD LOOK, WE HAVE GONE IN A FUCKING CIRCLE NOw.

AT: HELLS BLESSING THIS IS POINTLESs

BS: actually you went in a circle I just said that you bitch a lot and that you h8 me you're the 1 who brought up the flushed feeling

BS: are you sure you don't have any

BS: 4 me?

AT: ...

AT: FUCK WHY DO I EVEN BOTHEr. OH GOD, I DO NOT HAVE FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR YOu!

AT: IF I WERE TO HAVE FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR ANYONE, IT WOULD BE FUCKING CAPITAL M e.

BS: are you sure you're just not

BS: sssssshhhhhhhhiiiiiiitttttt

BS: where was I going with this!?

AT: HOW SHOULD I FUCKING NOw?

"Shit." what the first and only thing that went through Lotten's mind.

BS: I don't know

AT: THAT'S WHAT I FUCKING THOUGHt.

Firras rubbed at his stomach. "Need food. Kitchen too far away. WHO FUCKING DESIGNED THIS PLACE ANYWAY! Oh wait, I did. Fuck past me. Such a dick."

BS: w8 you actually thought of something

BS: wow

AT: DON'T ACT ALL FUCKING SURPRISEd!

AT: UNLIKE YOU I ACTUALLY HAVE A MIND THAT WORKs!

AT: I MEAN, FUCKING FUCk!

BS: 2 l8 2 say that

BS: you blew my fucking mind

BS: just

BS: boom

AT: IF YOUR THINK PAN IS EXPLODED NOW, DOES THAT MEAN YOUR BLOOD IS NOW ALL OVER THE WALLs. YOUR PINK BLOOd.

AT: THAT'S A LITTLE GAy

BS: my pink blood is not gay!

BS: you're gay

BS: and

BS: stupid

BS: you're stupid

BS: and gay

AT: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY MAD SKILLs!

AT: AND IF I WAS GAY, I WOULD BE THE BEST FUCKING HOMO YOU'VE VERY SEEn!

AT: I WOULD BE GETTING ALL THE ASs!

Firras laughed as he typed this. His voice echoed off the walls of the rounded room. Firras`s Lusus walked past his door and growled, Firras immediately shut his mouth and duck his head, peering at the husktop screen through his hair.

AT: YOURE STUPId.

Lotten took some to actually think if he should reply to the younger troll who was acting like a brat. He just stared at the husktop focusing on the green and pink letter all over screen. His hands rested on the keys looking for the right words in his scattered thoughts.

BS: I'm sorry

BS: I started 2 read your rant

BS: but I got bored and stop

BS: after you said you're a homo

AT: FUCK YOU, THAT IS WAY OUT OF CONTEXt!

Firras raged and grabbed his hair. 'Damn, walked right into that one!' He slammed his hand on the keyboard. The mouse toppled to the ground.

AsymmerticalTerroristAT blocked BaitStealingBS

AsymmetricalTerroristAT unblocked BaitStealingBS

AT: WOOPs.

BS: hey

BS: What the fuck

BS: man

BS: why did you block me!?

Lotten wasn't upset just more surprised the anything. Firras never blocked him or even tried to.

AT: IT WAS AN ACCIDENt!

AT: LIKE YOUR SAD EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING FACe. Ha!

Firras crossed his arms over his chest, proud of his burn.

BS: every take some time 2 look in a mirror?

Lotten chuckles at his response, "Firras you try to hard."

"Damn it!" Firras yelled again. He quickly time his head an watched the door. No guardian, good.

AT: YOU'RE AN ASSHOLe.

BS: you're just figuring this out now?

Lotten moved his foot just tapping Tank. Which of couse woke him up and Tank get pissed when he woken up from his sleep. The large beast simply stood, picked up Lotten back of his shirt and shook ths shit of him then droped him back into the seat like nothing happened and stormed off.

BS: asdfghjkwesdrftgyhujikolp

AT: LOTTEn?

AT: DID YOU FORGET THAT WE ADDED IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATIOn?

Firras paused for a moment.

AT: YOU PISSED OFF YOUR LUSUS DIDN'T YOu?

Lotten tired to shake off the feeling that his world was spining around and around and around. He slowly typed in his daze.

BS: yes

AT: YEAH, I CAN SEE CLEARLY WHO IS THE SMARTESt.

AT: ITS FUCKING Me!

BS: I didn't mean 2!

AT: NO ONE MEANS TO PISS OFF THEIR LUSUs.

AT: IT JUST HAPPENs. I KNOW FOR EXPERIENCe.

BS: you have a lusus!?

BS: why don't you talk about him more?

AT: OF FUCKING COURSE I HAVE A LUSUs! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT.

AT: AND WHY WOULD I TALK ABOUT HIm? HE'S A GIANT FUCKING RAT ASSHOLe.

AT: WHO I WOULD MISS IF HE EVER LEFt

BS: you big baby

BS: but

BS: I would miss Tank if he left 2

AT: THERE I TALKED ABOUT HIm. ARE YOU HAPPY NOw?

BS: sure

BS: whatever

Lotten frowned he knew that he upset Firras he didn't mean to but shit happens

AT: GOOd!

Firras glanced backwards. He got up from his chair and stuck his head through the door. A few halls down, the light outlined the sleeping form of Palier, Firras Lusus. That bone bulge is always sleep at night.

BS: hey

BS: Firras

BS: I'm sorry

BS: I guess

Lotten couldn't explain how he felt at this point so many emotions ran through his head it was harder to think normally

AT: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORe. I'm GETTING SICK OF ALL THIS BULLSHIt.

Firras had walked back to his husktop when he heard the message ding again.

BS: hey!

BS: I 4got

BS: damn it

AT: OF FUCKING COURSE YOU DId.

Firras shook his head. Talking in person was so much easier than this. Way more Fucking annoying, but it was easiest to know what he was trying to, before he forgets .

Lotten couldn't find any words to reply to him. He just felt lost. So he stared at the bright screen, which was the only light in his room trying to think.

Firras stared at his screen for awhile. He thought to himself for a moment

AT: So. QWEDFGHJKOERTYUIOOIHCCH

The ding noise on husktop made Loten jump out of his state.

BS: oh sorry

BS I zoned out

AT: HOW CAN YOU TELl?

Firras smiled. +10 to troll skills.

BS: it feels

BS: uh

BS: different then

BS: 4getting

AT: OH, REALLy? THAT FUCKING WEIRd.

BS: how?

BS: can't you tell your

BS: bitchyness from your grumpyness?

AT: WELL THAT'S FUCKING EASy!

AT: THERE ARE THE SAME GODDAMN THINg.

BS: no

BS: you're bitchy when you're upset

BS: and grumpy when you're bored

AT: WELL IF YOU KNEW THAT WHY

WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTIOn

BS: what?

Lotten smiled at his last reply. He knew damn well what but he just wanted to see how bad Firras would snap

AT: YOU A SUCH A BONE BULGe.

BS: cod

BS: you ARE a homo

AT: YOUR BULL SHIT. LITERALLy!

BS: then stop talking about bone bulges

BS: or do you want mine?

AT: YEAH, I AM SO INTO YOUR BONE VOICe.

AT: NOt!

BS: you're just jealous because you know

BS: I'm bigger

AT: ARE NOt!

AT: JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A SWEEP OLDER, DOES NOT MEAN YOU ARE BIGGEr.

BS: how do you know?

BS: you're probably tiny

BS: so tiny

BS: no1 could sea it!

BS: hahahahahaha!

AT: BIG TALk. ALMOST LIKE SOME IS TRYING TO OVER COMPENSATE FOR SOMETHINg.

AT: TINY DICK FISH BOy.

BS: even if mine was tiny

BS: which it's not

BS: it would still be bigger than

BS: yours

AT: THAT IS TOTAL FUCKING BULL SHIt

AT: I AM HUGE, I BET EVEN BIGGER THEN YOURs.

AT: WHICH GUESS FROM KNOWING YOU, ISN'T HARD TO ACHIEVe.

BS: maybe it's only big 2 you

BS: because you have

BS: tiny hands

BS: and I'm still bigger

AT: I AM NOT THAT SHORt!

Firras both yelled and typed this. He paused and looked down at his hands. They were not small. "Stupid Lotten."

Lotten chuckled he loved being one of the taller trolls, the only down fall was he tends to hit his head of everything.

BS: you are so!

BS: okay short stuff?

AT: ILL TEAR OFF YOU LEGS, THEN YOU'LL BE THE SHORTESt!

AT: AHAHAHAHa

BS: but I'll still be bigger

AT: YOU'RE A BIGGER ASSHOLe!

AT: THAT'S WHAT YOU ARe

BS: why yes I know I'm big

AT: BIG HEADED FISh!

Firras huffed. He was lossing the battle already.

BS: you bet I have a big head

BS: hehehehe

AT: GOD DAMN It!

Firras really should just give in now, it was painfully clear he wasn't doing to win at the point in time.

BS: you don't even know

BS: how hard I'm laughing right now!

BS: you just keep asking 4 it

BS bwahahahahah!

BS: I did it again!

AT: NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR It!

BS: ppppffffftttttttt

BS: we both know I'll

BS: be on top

AT: ON THE TOP OF FUCK MORE LIKELy!

Firras laughed, throwing his head back. He paused for a moment. Sex. With. Lotten. Firras yelled again, he jumped up and knocked over his chair.

BS: you thought about it didn't you

BS: aaawww man

BS: I don't believe it!

When it came to tricking Firras into shit, Lotten was the master. He could probably get Firras in his bed in a snap, not that he wanted to.

AT: I DID NOT THINK OF It.

AT: THAT'S FUCKING GROSs!

BS: if you didn't think about it

BS: how did you know it was gross?

AT: IF OBVIOUS THAT SEX WITH YOU WOULD BE GROSs.

AT: A GRUB WOULD KNOW THAt

BS: how would a grub know what it's like 2 pail with me?

AT: BECAUSE ITS THAT DAMN FUCKING OBVIOUs

Firras face palmed. Goddamn Lotten and his logic.

BS: so having sex with me is gross because you've never had it with me?

AT: FUCK YOUR LOGIc!

AT: THAT IS TOTALLY NOT WHAT I MENT AND YOU FUCKING KNOW It.

BS: oh

BS: so you never had sex

BS: I sea

AT: I'M ONLY SIX SWEEPS OLd!

AT: NOT LIKE YOU'VE EVER HAD SEx!

Firras paused. Had Lotten had sex before. Oh man, that would be, cool.

BS: how do you know I haven't?

BS: I'm 1 whole sweep older then you

After hitting send Lotten frown, he has done it before and it sure wasn't pretty. The troll girl ended up leaving him after that. She said he wasn't what she wanted the only good thing was she drowned after that

AT: ITS NOT LIKE A SWEEP REALLY MAKES THAT MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE ANYWAy.

BS: it makes me bigger then you

AT: IT FUCKING DOES NOt

BS: then why do you come over a prove it and maybe I can help you with you never-had-sex problem 2

AT: YOU WOULD FUCKING LIKE THAT, WOULDN'T YOu.

BS: maybe

BS: maybe not

AT: WHY ARE YOU ACTING ALL OMNISCIENT ALL OF A SUDDEn?

BS: I don't know

BS: shit now I 4got what I was gonna say

AT: WE WERE DOING SO WELL TOo.

BS: right right

BS: I remember now

BS: it was about me being so big that if we did have sex no1 else could ever fuck you or even come close 2 the same kind of damned pleasure I gave you!

BS: because I'm that fucking BIG

Lotten felt a little weird typing that. It was Firras after all and having sex with him would be like having sex with a grubhood friend. It was just end up be weird, and the fact that their pretty much kissmesis which means they will have to one day or be killed. "Damn it." Lotten moaned leaning back on the chair thinking how big of a mess he got himself into on this topic. Sighing he waited for Firras's spaz attack.

AT: AH, DUDe.

AT: THAT WAS, DETAILEd.

AT: SO YOU HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT It! THAT'S FUCKING SHIT BRo.

BS: ppppfffffttttt

BS: you think that's detailed

BS: detailed would explaining

BS: how you moan and buck your hips against for me as I fuck your ass

BS: and no I don't think about fucking you

AT: YEAHHHHHh. SURE YOU Don't.

AT: THIS IS GETTING REALLY FUCKING WEIRd.

A deep green blush spread across Firras face as he read the last few messages over and over, unwillingly. He just wanted it off his screen. He would have to delete the chatlog, just like most of the others.

BS: whop-de-do

BS: what are you gonna do?

BS: block me?

BS: then who are you gonna talk 2?

AT: I HAVE SO MANY OTHER PEOPLE I CAN TALK To.

AT: UNLIKE YOu!

BS: pppfffffffff

BS: who the fuck else talks 2 you?

AT: SO MANY OTHER PEOPLe.

AT: PEOPLE WHO I DON'T WANT TO KILL EVERYTIME WE SPEAk...

BS: you don't even

BS: how hard I'm

BS laughing right

BS: now!

AT: SHUT YOUR FACE YOU ASSBUTt!

Firras was glaring and shaking with anger at this point.

BS: cod

BS: firras

BS: I know a good way 2 relief stress

AT: BY STOPPING TALKING TO YOu?

AT: CAUSE THAT SEEMS LIKE A GOOD IDEa

BS: there that 2 but what else would you do?

AT: WALK OUT IN THE SUN AND BURn.

AT: THAT WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING BETTEr

BS: why don't you?

AT: MAYBE I FUCKING WILL, THEN WHO WILL YOU TALK To?

BS: maybe CC will

AT: FUCK THIS SHIt!

AsymmerticalTerroristAT stopped trolling BaitStealingBS


End file.
